


Where Were You?

by finally_isaac



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Fighting, M/M, Sadness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_isaac/pseuds/finally_isaac
Summary: Angel disappeared for three days... Where was he?
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Where Were You?

“Where have you been?!” 

Angel winced, head still throbbing from a hangover, at the sound of Pentious’ shrill shouting. The snake had cause to be upset — Angel had been gone for nearly three days, after all — but that didn’t mean he needed to scream like a toddler, did it? The spider huffed and brushed past his angry boyfriend easily as he headed for the staircase that led to their shared bedroom.

Sir Pentious gawked after him for a moment before giving chase. “Are you just going to ignore my question?” 

“Yup,” Angel muttered, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, “So stop squawking, will ya?” 

This seemed to enrage Pentious further, though the snake did still move quickly to hold the bedroom door open for Angel. “You were gone for _three whole days_! I think I deserve an explanation.” 

Angel ignored him again as he walked into the room and threw his purse onto the bed. He took a moment to pull in a deep breath before crossing the room to search for comfy clothes in the dresser. His drawer of pyjamas turned out to be filled with Pentious’ sweaters… He huffed and slammed the drawer shut without grabbing anything at all. 

Looking into the mirror above the dresser, Angel could see his boyfriend crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. “What?” he snapped, turning to face the snake, “Stop starin’ at me! What the fuck do you want?” 

There was a long, drawn-out moment of silence as they stared at each other. Angel’s gaze was challenging, daring Pentious’ to make a move, but the scaled man only seemed to be staring at Angel with a look of contemplation and concern. 

Angel wasn’t surprised when Sir Pentious was the first to break. 

“Where were you?”

“Why do you even care?!” Angel shouted back, throwing his hands in the air. “Fuck, I’m surprised you even noticed I was gone, Mr.Workaholic.” 

Pentious recoiled at that, his face pinched in a grimace. “Love, I told you that if you need me to take a break, you only have to ask,” he explained calmly. They’d had that argument only two weeks ago. “You said it was better now; that you were okay.” 

The spider laughed bitterly, crossing both sets of his arms. “Yeah, well, I fuckin’ lied. It’s not okay.” 

“Than we’ll find a way to fix it,” Pentious sighed. Now he was the one rubbing his eyes, looking weary, “But dear, I can’t just _stop_ working.”

Angel rolled his eyes as he muttered, “No shit,” under his breath and turned to the mirror again. He started to fix his hair to distract himself, muttering to himself all the while. He could _feel_ Pentious’ stare — usually, he wouldn’t mind, usually, he’d be flattered. Usually, he wasn’t carrying around a tub of guilt directly correlating to his relationship. “I thought I told you to stop staring at me,” he finally sighed. 

“Well, I’m certain that I had asked you where you’ve been.” 

“Cherri’s,” Angel answered easily. His head was still pounding… “Where’s the pain meds?” he asked even as he made his way to the bathroom, knowing they’d be in the mirror compartment. 

Pentious was quick to follow him, leaning against the bathroom door as he watched Angel pop more of the pills than was strictly necessary. “You’re lying.” 

Angel glared at him, huffing angrily. “So now you don’t trust me?!”

“Cherri was here last night,” Pentious shrugged, “I called her to see if you were there. You weren’t.” 

Angel scoffed and roughly pushed his way out of the bathroom and back down the stairs. “So you don’t trust me!” he shouted as he went, “You had to go running to Cherri!” And why hadn’t Cherri covered for him?! Sure, he’d never directly asked, but he had assumed it was in the bro-code or something. 

“Need I remind you, Angel, you were gone for _three days_? I was worried!” Pentious called after him, his hiss growing more prominent as his anger built. 

“Worried my ass! You just missed gettin’—” 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” 

“Why not?!” Angel stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He could feel the burn of tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. “That’s all I’m good for, right? I’m a no-good whore and… And you’d be better off without me.” 

Hands carefully landed on Angel’s hips from behind, squeezing gently — Angel wished the feeling was reassuring but the touch only burned, partially from the guilt and partially from the bruises left there by whatever no-name he’d picked up three nights ago. 

Sir Pentious, the poor fool, had no idea about that though. “You know that’s not true, my love,” he whispered kindly. His chest pressed against Angel’s back, which had once felt like a grounding presence, now felt like a wall closing in. “You’re so talented at so many things,” he promised, “My life is all the better with you in it.” 

Despite himself, the spider leaned against his boyfriend heavily. He couldn’t help himself; he’d missed Pentious so much. Three days was too long to be gone from him…They stood in silence for a while, content to cuddle at the bottom of the stairs. Angel’s bottom set of arms rested gently over Pentious’ arms, fingers stroking carefully over his boyfriends’ knuckles. 

“I was so worried about you,” Pentious finally sighed, “Nobody knew where you were… I thought that maybe you’d gone to the hotel but you weren’t there and then Cherri didn’t know where you were… Where were you?” 

Angel squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. “Please stop.”

“Darling, _Please_ ,” Pentious begged, gently turning Angel around. The spider wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I need to know where you were.”

Again, Angel shook his head. 

The snake lifted Angel’s head with one gentle claw under his lover’s chin. “Darling?” Their eyes didn’t meet — Angel was actively avoiding Pentious’ gaze. “Love, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t tell you,” Angel gritted, wrapping his arms around himself defensively.

There was a loaded silence before Sir Pentious suddenly stepped away. Despite what anyone may say, the man wasn’t stupid… Angel could tell from the sharp intake of air that he’d been figured out. 

The pink man immediately panicked, lifting his gaze and stepping closer to his boyfriend. “Baby, it’s not what you think—” 

Pentious held up a hand, forcing Angel to keep his distance. His face was impassive but a glance up at his hat showed how hurt he truly was; the hat’s single eye was shining with unshed tears. “Where were you, Angel?”

Angel took a deep breath and stared at the ground, willing himself not to cry even as his voice shook. “You were workin’ and I didn’t want to interrupt, so I thought… I thought I’d go get a drink. I went to that bar you hate; y’know, with the neons and whatnot.” He gulped a breath, wanting to look up but too scared to see his lovers face. “Then this guy… He was bein’ so nice to me. I just wanted some attention, Pentious,” he didn’t mean to sound so accusing, he really didn’t, but his immediate defence was to blame anyone else. “He took me back to his place and… I stayed with him for a few days.” 

“Did you sleep with him?” 

The words sounded hollow and void. The normal enthusiasm and passion were gone from Pentious’ voice, leaving behind a stranger that Angel couldn’t recognize. He didn’t know how to respond; the truth would only push the snake further away but would a lie even be believable? 

Finally, Angel looked up. Tears were falling freely down Pentious’ face — in fact, most of his eyes seemed to be welling up and leaking steady streams down all of his scales. 

“It didn’t mean anything,” he promised, desperately trying to save the situation somehow. _Fuck_ , his head still felt cracked from the hangover, but his heart felt like it was in danger of shattering completely. “I promise, babe, he was just a nobody—” 

Pentious laughed — a dark, cold sound — and turned away to scrub harshly at his eyes. “A nobody, you say? Well, I suppose it’s all well and dandy, isn’t it?” His sarcasm was scathing, cutting through Angel like a hot knife through butter, “It didn’t mean anything to you, hm? I’m not surprised; _nothing_ seems to mean a damn thing to you. Nothing at all.”

“You know that’s not true,” Angel pleaded, helpless to do anything but stare at Pentious. The snake was shaking, though Angel didn’t know if it was from anger or sadness. “You mean so much to me, Penny; _we_ mean so much to me.”

“Actually,” Sir Pentious snapped, “I don’t know that.”

Eyes wide with fear, Angel shook his head desperately, “Baby, please—” 

“It’s time for you to leave, Angel.”

Pentious wouldn’t look at him now.

“No, Pentious— C’mon, you’ve got to—”

“It’s time for you to leave,” Pentious repeated, his voice gone cold again. “I’ll have Cherri return your things,” he muttered, “Goodbye, Angel.” The snake turned and started to head up the stairs again.

Angel sobbed then, body shaking as he watched the man leaving. “Pentious— Penny, please!” he begged, feeling hysterical, “I love you!”

Sir Pentious paused and Angel felt a hitch in his throat. He’d said the words before but never first, never so seriously. Would it save the world that was falling apart around Angel’s shoulders?

The silence seemed to last so long… An infinity stretching by as the two stood as still as statues, waiting. Longer and longer and longer.

Until, with an air of finality, Pentious sighed. 

“Goodbye, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... Sorry? This is my first SirDust fanfiction and I just had to hurt y'all with it.
> 
> This story was heavily influenced by the SirDust Discord Server. I have such a fun time talking with everyone on there — all the beautiful fanart and fanfictions provided by the group made me inspired to try writing something of my own for this Rare Pair. Thank you! XOXO
> 
> (P.S. If anybody wants an invite link to the Discord Server... Let me know.)
> 
> Tumblr: @ finally-isaac  
> Twitter: @ finally_isaac


End file.
